falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Orthodox Church
The Atomic Orthodox Church (or formerly as Rad Eaters by then non-Atom believers in Mount Desert Island) is an Atomic denomination that split off from Church of the Children of Atom due of then High Confessor Tekus have successfully control political power over Mount Desert Island soon later as Atom's Holy Island an newly established Technocratic-like Theocracy founded by Tekus himself since 2288. Beliefs Like Children of Atom, they believe predominantly that Atom that each atom contains within it an entire universe, and when an atom is split many universes are created. Therefore, instead of seeing the Great War as destructive, the Church believes it was a creative and unifying holy event. The both Churches also see death more as a celebration of life and unification to Atom through "the Glow." "The Glow" is the earthly embodiment of Atom and both the Children of Atom and Atom Orthodox Churches' direct connection to Atom. The Children of Atom and Atomic Orthodox Church view the ghouls as "Atom's forsaken" or those who have unfinished business and, for denying the ghouls their unification with Atom himself, Atom touches them with "the Glow" and asks that they spread the word of Atom to those around the world. Those ghouls that refuse to accept the "gift of the Glow" and refuse to spread the word of Atom are doomed to becoming feral ghouls. However, the minor differences they believe only using 0.1 Radiation sample as 'necklace' to pray for Atom goodness to survive the world and only people who listen for Atom answers are mostly from Atomic Orthodox authority for guidance. They view Mutants like Super Mutants are failures of Atom's creations besides Immune Humans and civilized (and devoted) Ghouls and if Human somehow turns into Super Mutant or begin suffered of FEV is permanently banished from Church while Church of the Children of Atom has never established views with Mutants or mutated FEV victims as a theological issue. And they accept "Inter-Atom" (Fasting) to be part of Atom's inter metaphysical form, according to from Atom Orthodox members. Holy Sites * The Nucleus * Fog's Island (Children of Atom shrine, Radiant Crest Shrine, and Glowing Grove) List of Atom Orthodox Adherents Current * Tekus - Is founder and main head of Atomic Orthodox Church over his ego and political power control over The Island since 2288. * Grand Zealot Richter - Prior converted to Atomism, he was Enclave lieutenant mildly before or during events of Fallout 3 of believing for "restoring" America until he and his old team was doom with all them die in radiation poisoning but miraculously survived as the same group saved him and eventually converts to old Atomic religion Church of the Children of Atom (which it split off 11-12 years later), He now the main protector or de facto General of Atom's Holy Island and Tekus right-man hand for Church's militia arm. * (Sister) Sandra Lee - She was forcibly converted to Atom Orthodoxy after since Far Habor authority accepts new change from Tekus successfully control new political power over Island. * (Brother) Andre Michaud - He was forcibly converted to Atom Orthodoxy after since Far Habor authority accepts new change from Tekus successfully control new political power over Island. * Sister Bertha - She converted just days before Far Habor authority accepts new change from Tekus successfully control new political power over Island. Former * Jade Gwyneth - Former member of Atomic Orthodox Church and its previous incarnation as a local chapter of Church of the Children of Atom, And the founder of Anti-Atomism (a Semi-Atheistic/Mistheistic organization) that hates Atomic religions and worshiping Atom after her escape from Atom' Holy Island since 2292. * "The Mariner" - She was converted to Atomic Orthodox Church weeks before Far Habor authority surrenders to Tekus and his Orthodox Church for three years after she becomes Church's few proselytizers for people not from Island before dissented and living in Arcadia community as long with other people who refused to forced converted to their Orthodox Church. Structure/Governance Since they split off from Main Church over political power with The Island, They also established authorities of both Religion and their Paramilitary religious orders. Their hierarchy maybe inspired from Eastern Christianity but more loosely. Category:Religions Category:Article stubs Category:Post-War Factions